One Punch Midoriya
by ind4k
Summary: Disclamer, this is not a proper crossover
1. chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was diagnosed as quirkless when he was age 4. He was made fun of by his friend and even his own mother partly gave up on him. As he got home, he proceeded to his computer to watch Allmight's debut, something that really inspired him. As he was searching online for the video, he ran into a manga called One Punch Man.

After reading it and seeing the strength of Saitama even though he has no powers, it inspired him to continue with his dream of being a hero, quirkless or not. He decided to do Saitama's training regimen, but he already knew that he could not simply do 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats since he was only 4 years old.

Instead, he would do five of each everyday. Since he could not do a 10 kilometer run everyday, whenever he would go out to play, he would do five laps around the playground. He would add to the routine the older he got, while picking up a few other exercises as well, such as weightlifting. His mom also became supportive and saved up money to buy him a treadmill.

By the time he was 13, he would do 75 sit-ups, push-ups, and squats along with an 8 Kilometer run everyday. On his last year of middle school, he had boosted it to One hundred of each and would do a 10 km run. He noticed that he had become faster and stronger, but he decided to keep it a secret since he figured that some people might not react to it in a good way. Especially a certain ash blonde.

 **Break**

"Alright class, I was going to give you a career assessment test, but I know that all of you want to be pro-heroes!" The teacher said as he threw the pile of papers he was holding in the air. The class cheered at his statement.

"Ha! Teacher! Don't lump me in with these extras teach!! They're not at my level!" Bakugou Katsuki (Izuku's childhood friend turned bully) said while resting his feet on his desk.

The whole class glared at him.

"Ah! Bakugou, you wanted to apply for UA right?" The teacher asked

"Huh? Isn't the acceptance rate low this year?" One of the students asked.

"Oh, Midoriya, didn't you want to apply as well?"

The entire class laughed while Bakugou just glared at the greenette. "There's no fucking way that quirkless Deku is getting into UA!" Bakugou shouted as he began making explosions in his hands.

"Settle down Bakugou or I'll send you to the principal's office." The teacher said making Bakugou quiet down. The teacher then dissmissed the class early since there was nothing else to do.

Izuku was packing up his stuff and preparing to leave. He was about to put his hero analysis notebook in his bag as Bakugou walked to him.

"Hero Analysis for the Future? Gimme that!" Bakugou said as he tried to take the notebook and burn it, but he couldn't since Izuku strengthened his grip. Then Izuku swatted his hand making Bakugou wince in pain.

Izuku then out the notebook in his bag and closed it before putting it on and walking out.

"OY! GET BACK HERE YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD! IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Bakugou shouted. But he was enraged to see Izuku flipping him off without looking back. He then walked home, hoping that Bakugou wasn't following him. As he walked under a tunnel, he smelled something foul. Then he heard a light chuckle.

"Heheheh. Come here kid!" A man made of sludge shouted as he ran at Izuku.

"Consecutive blows." Izuku said as he turned around to face the villain.

PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*

"GRAAH!!" The villain shouted as his entire body was sent to the wall. Then he saw Izuku run away and exit the tunnel. He was about to go after him until he heard a voice behind him.

"Villain!"

The sludge monster looked behind him. "Oh shit" he groaned

"TEXAS SMASH!"

 **Break**

Izuku arrived home and finished his workout. He then changed into his tracksuit since he decided to do his 10 km run outside. As he went out and began his run, he found himself around the Tatooin Shopping center, where he saw a giant crowd form. He stopped and jogged in place as he watched what was going on. The area was on fire and he saw the sludge villain from earlier ramping about. He noticed that there were pro-heroes there that weren't doing anything.

'They can't do anything since they can't touch him.' Izuku thought to himself as he analyzed the situation.

Then he heard two explosions come from the villain's direction.

"We can't touch him! Plus he's got a hostage!" One of the heros said aloud.

'Hostage?' Izuku thought to himself as he took a look closer to see if it was true.

As he stepped forward, he saw that there was a guy trapped inside him. As he took one step closer, he saw who he had captured.

It was Bakugou.

He kept looking to see that Katsuki was trying to fight out of it using his Explosion quirk, but it was all in vain. Then he saw his eyes, where he saw something he never thought he would see from him ever. A look of total fear, fear in that he was gonna die.

Izuku decided enough was enough and ran forward past the crowd of people and group of heroes.

"Kid! Come back! It's not safe!" A hero shouted as Izuku ignored their calls and ran towards the sludge villain.

"You again!" The villain said as he saw Izuku running closer.

"Die!" The villain shouted as he launched sludge tentacles at the boy.

He dodged the tentacles and swung his fist, blasting the villain back and setting Bakugou free.

The ash blonde gasped for air as struggled to stand back up. He looked back to see Izuku standing there in a stance as the sludge villain got back up.

"You little shit! Do you know want you've just done!?" The sludge villain said angrily.

"RAAAA!!!" The villain screamed as he attacked Izuku.

PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*

"GAH!" The villain yelled as he was sent back yet again.

"Damn you!"

"Serious Punch" Izuku said as he threw his strongest punch that he ever made, making the villain splatter everywhere. He then looked at his now smoking fist and continued jogging away, leaving the heroes and civilians stunned at what he just did.

Break

Izuku was jogging home as he heard a voice call his attention.

"Deku you bastard!"

'Oh God, why now?' Izuku said in his mind.

"Since when could you do all of that shit huh!? You've been lying to us about being quirkless haven't you!? You think you can look down on me!!?"

"Katsuki, I really don't have time for this. Look, I really am quirkless."

"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!!! I SAW YOU PUNCH THAT VILLAIN INTO THE FUCKING BUILDINGS! SINCE WHEN CAN A FUCKING QUIRKLESS PERSON DO THAT!?"

"With hard work and training, you can do it too. Now if you'll excuse me, my mom must be worried sick about where I've been. My jog should've been over an hour ago." Izuku said as he jogged away, leaving Bakugo there.

'Training!?' Bakugou thought to himself as he grit his teeth.

'What the hell do you take more Deku!?'

Bakugou was about to turn and jumo Izuku only to see he wasnt there anymore. He grit his teeth and continued walkig home.

 **Break**

Izuku was now lying down in his bed. 'I only have slightly over 10 months before the UA entrance exam, meaning I have to train harder.' Izuku thought to himself before he fell asleep. He woke up the next day and did his morning routine. Exercise, eat, shower, and go out for a jog. As he ran, he noticed what used to be Dagobah Municipal Beach, now it's just like a landfill.

'That's it! I'll just clean up the beach as extra training!' Izuku thought to himself as he bang to clean up the beach.

By the end of the day, he had cleaned about two mountains worth of trash. Then he finished his jog and went back home. He did the same thing the next day. Soon, after two months, he had fully cleaned the beach.

'Okay, I've finished cleaning the beach, what should I do now?' Izuku thought to himself as he was jogging. He soon found himself in front of Somei Academy.

'Woah, this is the school Ingenium used to go to...' Izuku thought to himself as he continued jogging.

He then went home and used his weights and handgrip for the rest of the day. He then did this same routine for the next eight months until the day of the exam came.

As he began walking to UA, he used his handgrip and admired the school gates. He saw Katsuki walking inside from the distance. He then walked inside the gates by his 145th rep on the handgrip, but he tripped on his own foot. He was surprised to see himself floating a few inches off the ground .

He then saw a girl standing next to him while adjusting his position. She then put her hands together. "Sorry that I used my quirk without asking. But I figured you wouldn't mind since your were about to fall on your face right?"

"Uh...right, thanks by the way."

"No problem. Man, I'm so nervous. Aren't you?"

"Well not really, I've trained and studied hard, so I think I'll pass."

"Well you seem confident. Let's walk inside" the girl with brown hair and eyes said as they walked inside the school.

They went their separate ways as they sat in different seats. They took the written test as Present Mic explained the rules and basics of the physical exam. They soon got divided into different groups and each group was assigned to a different a fake city where their exams would take place in. He saw the same girl from earlier and was about to walk to her but was stopped by a tall boy with glasses and and engines in his legs.

"Excuse me, but as you can see, she's trying to prepare. Are you trying to sabotage her?"

Izuku shrugged and pushed the boy's hand off of his shoulder.

Then they heard Present Mic yell.

"GO!!!"

The district gates opened, signaling the start of the exam. Everyone started running in while Midoriya was already dashing through the fake city. Izuku ran in to a group of robots, which he all took out with one punch due to his intense training over the years. By the time 5 minutes passed, he already had 50 points. Then he felt the ground shake and he saw a lot of people who were running away. He looked back to see a giant robot thrashing about.

'Must be the zero pointer. Finally, a decent challenge.' Izuku thought to himself.

"Someone help me!" Izuku heard a girl cry out.

He looked at the robots feet to see the same girl about to be crushed under a giant metal foot. As she was about to be crushed Izuku had managed to save her and carry her out of harms way in a two second time frame. He then looked back to see the robot getting closer. He then jumped upwards while leaning forward and punched the robot's torso, leaving a giant hole in the middle, then causing the entire thing to explode. As he landed back on the ground next to the girl, he looked at his now smoking fist.

"All it took was one punch... GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he pounded the ground, leaving giant circular crack marks on the floor.

Meanwhile the other students were shocked at what he just did.

"Did he just take out a fucking zero pointer with one punch!?" A student yelled.

"Times up!!" Present Mic yelled.

Izuku was still there on his knees on the ground. Once he regained his cool, he stood back up and looked behind him to see everyone shocked. Then he saw a small old lady wearing a hero costume passing through.

'Recovery Girl' Izuku thought to himself.

Then Recovery Girl walked up to him and saw his smoking fist.

"Oh my, does that hurt dear?" She says pointing at his fist, with a noticeable amount of smoke and steam coming off from it.

"No, it's really like that whenever I punch." He answered back. Then he began walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" the brunnette yelled, but he was out of earshot.

 **Break**

He continued training for the next two weeks as he waited for the acceptance letter. As he was about to finish his 10 Km run on the treadmill, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he says.

His mom opened the door, holding an envelope in her hands.

"It's here" she says.

"I'll leave it here on your desk." She says before leaving the room.

As he finished his session, he plopped himself down on his chair. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a coin-shaped object and placed it on his desk.

Suddenly, it projected a hologram. It revealed Allmight in a yellow suit standing there.

"Young Midoriya! I bear great news! First, you have passed the written exam without a single mistake! Second, you have passed the physical exam with over 100 points!"

'I'm pretty sure I only had 50 points'

"Allow me to explain! In the physical exam, there are two point systems that were used. There are villain points, which you get by taking out the point robots. Then there are Hero Points, points that are awarded for acts of courage in true heroic fashion. Since you went back and saved Young Uraraka, we have awarded you 65 hero points!"

'Young Uraraka?' Izuku said in his mind.

'Must have been the girl I saved'

"Now, without further ado, welcome to the Hero Course!" Then the video ended.

"Welp, I passed. I guess I'll keep training." Izuku said without emotion as he picked up one of his weights.


	2. Chapter 2

After two more weeks of training, it was the first day of UA. He woke up early and made breakfast. He ate, then he washed his plate before he took a shower. He changed into his UA uniform and prepared his school bag. As he stepped out of his room to find and put on his shoes, he saw his mom sitting there eating the food he prepared.

"That uniform looks good on you!" She complimented.

"Thanks mom." He said. Then he kissed his mom goodbye and went to UA.

He arrived and entered the giant gates of the giant school and went inside to look for his assigned classroom. As he was walking through the halls, he saw the other students looking at him while whispering something.

"Look, it's the guy that destroyed the zero pointer." He heard someone whisper.

He ignored them and kept on walking until he had reached the giant door of Classroom 1-A.

He opened the door to see Katsuki arguing with the tall boy from the exams. He tried walking to his seat without getting attention, which was impossible since everyone in the room recognized him as the one who destroyed the zero pointer. He managed to ignore them and picked a window seat. He then heard the door open to reveal the girl he saved during the entrance exam.

The girl immediately recognized Izuku and ran towards him.

"Hey! You're the guy that saved me from the zero pointer!" she exclaimed.

She then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. And by the way, I never got the chance to say thank you." she said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

Izuku accepted the gesture and shook her hand.

"uh... Izuku Midoriya. And it was nothing really. I just did what a hero would've done..."

'She's way too friendly...' Izuku thought to himself.

Then the door opened again to reveal a man with long hair who was wearing a scarf made of bandages. Izuku immediately recognized him as the pro-hero Eraserhead. 'So he's the one teaching...' Izuku thought to himself.

"Everyone settle down. My name is Shota Aizawa, I will be your class adviser. Now, all of you change into your PE uniforms and meet me outside." He said as he slowly walked out of class.

Break

The class went outside to see Aizawa standing there with what looked like a smart phone and a clipboard.

"Umm... Sir, won't we miss the orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"We're heroes, we don't have time for that. Now let's proceed. We will be having a quirk diagnostic test. Once this is over, the results will be tied up. The person with the lowest overall ranking gets expelled."

"EXPELLED!? BUT THATS NOT FAIR!!!"

"Life's not fair, deal with it. Izuku, you ranked first in the physical exam. What was your farthest throw in middle school?"

"67.8 meters." Izuku replied

"Throw it using your quirk. Do it however you want, just make sure you stay in the circle."

After that, Izuku went inside the circle and made sure to roll his shoulders. Then he got into stance and threw the ball with all his might. In under two seconds it was lost to the sky. Nowhere to be seen. It went so fast that it caused a giant gust of wind to blow almost all the students back.

'Why couldn't I erase his quirk?' Aizawa thought as he was looking at Izuku's personal records.

His eyes widened as he saw that he was quirkless. Then he looked at the phone, making his eyes widen even more.

'This kid's gonna be a pain in my ass' Aizawa thought to himself.

The class noticed their teacher's reaction so they were all curious to what Izuku's score was.

"Look for yourself" Aizawa said as he showed the phone to them.

"4.987 KILOMETERS!!??" The class yelled in unison.

Soon after, everyone else got their turn at the softball throw, but no one got anywhere near Izuku's throw.

Then they moved to the sidestepping. Mineta seemed to be doing the best as he used his quirk to bounce from side to side. But when it was Izuku's turn, he immediately reached Mineta's speed while breaking the floor he was standing on. The class was shocked at both his speed and the amount of force he put on his legs to crack the ground.

Then came the grip test. There was a machine which had a handle where you're supposed to grip it's hard as you can. Key word; _had_.

When Izuku's turn came, he immediately broke the machine.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Some of the class said.

Then it came to the speed test. They were divided into pairs and raced against each other. Tenya was paired with Izuku. But when they signaled for them to start running. Izuku was a full two seconds ahead of Iida.

Then came the test for vertical jumping. When it was Izuku's turn, he jumped so high that the force out on his legs broke the floor he jumped from. And it took a full 30 seconds for him to fall to the floor.

Then they pulled out a punching machine. When Izuku's turn came, he immediately broke the thing with a single punch.

Soon the class ranking were tallied up and were out on a board for the entire class to see.

Izuku was ranked the first while the last person was someone named Mineta Minoru.

Then Izuku heard the sound of crying. He looked to see a short guy with purple balls for hair crying a river.

"By the way, I was joking about the expulsion. It was nothing more than a ruse to push you guys to do higher." Aizawa said.

Majority of the class was, apart from Mineta who was relievd he didn't get expelled Izuku who was doing push-ups, currently on his 93rd rep.

The class saw him doing his push-ups and were wondering what he was doing.

"98...99...100. I'll just do the rest later." Izuku said as he was getting up. Then he walked back to the changing room, leaving a bunch of his classmates a bit dumbfounded.

"Did he just do 100 push-ups?" One of them asked, with a blank loo on his face.

"Yep" another one said.

Break

The school day was finally over. Izuku packed his stuff and started walking to the gates. As he was about to step out of the school, he heard footsteps followed by a girl's voice calling out to him.

"Wait up!" She shouted as she ran to him.

He turned around to see Uraraka panting behind him. "Oh, hey Uraraka. Did you need to tell me something?"

"You're *pant* going to the station right?" She asked

"Uh...yeah. Why? Are you going there too?"

"*pant* yeah. Let's walk there together."

"Okay."

Then they walked to the station. When they arrived, they both waited for their train to come.

Soon it arrived and they both stepped inside. They both sat next to each other until the train stopped.

"This is my stop." Izuku said as he stood up. He then looked to Uraraka and waved. "See ya"

"See ya" she replied as he walked off the train. Soon the doors closed and the train whizzed away.

'I hope mom made Katsudon for dinner' Izuku thought to himself as he walked home.

He arrived at his front door after a few minutes and went inside his apartment. He went to the kitchen and saw a bowl of Katsudon and rice on the table. He then saw a note beside the bowl.

Won't be back until tomorrow morning. Stay safe!

-mom

He took a breath before he ate his dinner and finished his exercise routine along with his weights.

Then he went to sleep with nothing really on his mind for tomorrow.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors..." Izuku blurted out during his sleep


End file.
